


Better Than Earth Girls

by raven_aorla



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Duplicate Master, M/M, That Chair, the end of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monologue ficlet. One of the duplicate versions of the Master takes advantage of a moment alone with the Doctor. No profit or ownership claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Earth Girls

Oh, Doctor…my dear poppet of a skinny waifish  _Doctorr…_ you look so frightened that it's utterly delicious. Master Prime is busy ordering the masses at the moment, so I thought I'd slip away for a tete-a-tete of sorts – though since you can't really talk right now we'll have to improvise.

Do you like the dress? I thought you might appreciate some Earth girl clothing. The skirt is fairly comfortable but the panties and stockings are a bit much right now…I'll just peel them off…

You poor little thing, you really can't move a muscle, can you? Is that a tear? How precious. Let me loosen a few of these straps. Not all of them, of course. Mm. You're still soft, I see. Naughty boy. That has to change.

I love your skin this regeneration, all pale with the brown freckles. Remember the time I made you young again, stripped you naked and hung you from the ceiling, giving you a kiss and the Freak a stab wound for every freckle I counted? That was fun.

Look. At. Me. Or I'll pull on your hair so hard it'll come out in fistfuls. That's  _better._

If you're not going to get hard for me even when I'm straddling you, grinding against you like that, I'm going to have to resort to stronger measures. I know your kinks, lover. I've known them longer than you have.

I do enjoy pinching those pretty pointed nostrils shut. Don't struggle against my hand too hard. You'll use up the oxygen you have left and black out. Waiting for you to wake up will be so tiresome that I might have to bring Gramps in here to see me ravish you, just to pass the time. My, this gag is convenient, tee hee hee.

There we are. Good puppy. You know, once I'm finished, there are going to be six billion other Masters wanting their turn. How delightful! I wager you simply can't wait.

 


End file.
